


Paint It Red

by Estebancortes181



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon), Warframe
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Crossover, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estebancortes181/pseuds/Estebancortes181
Relationships: Red Leviathan(Warframe OC)/Hinata Mao
Kudos: 2





	Paint It Red

Nothing

It was all he could see

At kilometers of distance

Nothing

An infinite void

And in the midle, was him, floating in the nothingness

He wanted out, wanted to go home, he knew something was about to hapend, that he had to be there

But no

He was trapped

No way out

He was alone

He did not wanted to be alone

He tried to ask them for help but they did'nt listen

And now he's truly trapped

Truly alone

He did'nt wanted to pass the rest of eternity, the rest of his inmortal life

Trapped

Alone

He did not wanted to end this way, he wanted to see his family again, he wanted everything to be like befor-

And then

He Heard

"Hey kiddo"

Then he turned around and saw

Him

An identical copy of himself

"This is not the end" he said

"This is just the begining" "look"

In that moment his mind was floded whith images

A flying ship, whith all the weird things he had seen it does not surprise him, and even less that the crew we're all anthropomorfic birds

"I see something, at the starboard"s one of the birds, at what another tripulant takes out a telescope, this one seems importante, maybe the captain, female or male, he does not know, i mean it has femenine features and all but whith everything he has seen he cannot be sure anymore

Talking of which, the captain seems to have a face of puré terror, he wonders why it would be-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!!!

A Starship as big and long as a grinner galeón(maybe More)apears headed directly to the flying seaship

Then the visión changes

Now it's a anthropomorfic fish in armor fighting against a threeheaded octopus monster

The visión changes again

Now it's a groupe of four people fighting zombies in a beach

Now it's a samurái cat... A really familiar samurái cat

Now is a tatooed Man whith dual Flaming chainblades

And now a sentient virus doing 'justicier' work(yes he just Made out that term)

And a bat Man and a comedian skeleton and a metal Man and a half-demon Man and a Green mask and a giant whith a rouded Helmer and a Man whith a lightsaber and- and

Nothing

He was sudenly back in the void

He looked at he's copy

"Learn your calling, and everything Will reveal itself"

"But what do i do now?" He asked

"You wait" he answerd

And just like that, he vanished

Wait

Easier sayd than done

But how long?

It does not mater

As long as he gets free

He can wait

He has all the Time in the universe

No

He has all the time

In the multiverse.


End file.
